opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
The Next Terrorist Attack
by user Dannyjnorman SAN MARCOS, TX. 1 AUGUST 2009. A nuclear explosion set off Al Qaeda terrorists in the University of Texas Tower destroyed over half of Austin and killed well over 100,000. Estimates of the dead range as high as 500,000. Nuclear physicists estimate the device in the 10 to 20 kiloton range, which is about the size of devise the United States used on Hiroshima during World War II. Austin’s first responders were overwhelmed and failed to save many of the lives within a mile of the blast. One scene of young man carrying out a woman whose skin had melted off her face quickly spread throughout the Internet. The man succumbed to radiation poison later in the day and died himself. While the picture was able to circulate throughout the Internet, first responders were unable to communicate effectively. The electromagnetic pulse destroyed several communications capabilities, which in turn increase demand on systems that were working. The remaining civil systems failed under a massive spike of demand. Communication within San Antonio ground to a halt within 10 minutes and within an hour, Houston and the Dallas-Fort Worth Area succumbed. The first responders were unable to coordinate their efforts, which resulted in teams acting as best they could in individual teams. What hospitals that were left overflowed and were of no use because most of the personnel responded to the military’s request to conduct triage in a rapidly constructed field hospital about three miles west of the blast site. How the bomb entered the US is still under investigation, however it is believed that a tip from the US Border patrol was never acted upon. The Border Patrol recognized a spike in illegal crossings near Eagle Pass, TX over the last month. Some of the captured illegal aliens said they were paid by Muslims to try to cross. During the Labor Day holiday this weekend, it is believed the device came across Lake Amistad near Del Rio, TX by boat. Several witnesses report seeing Muslims on a boat with several large boxes crossing the lake. Authorities were overwhelmed with the influx of crossings just south of Del Rio near Eagle Pass to be able to react. Because of the holiday weekend, there were an estimated 100 boats on the lake at any one time. The Border Patrol said it forwarded the information to the CIA and FBI, but the FBI and CIA said they never received such information. Riots began in Houston sparked by panic. Reports of the radiation cloud heading towards Houston ignited a massive exodus of the city clogging the highways with vehicles. So far, police have reported fifteen deaths due to road rage. Usama bin Laden released a videotape through Al Jazzera TV which aired shortly after the blast. He was translated as saying, “God is punishing the American’s for their continued trespassing in the Caliphate. God has chosen him to execute his will. True Muslims and believers will continue to follow God’s word and rise up against the Great Satan." From Free Thinking Americans __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Dannyjnorman Category: February 17, 2007 Category: terrorism Opinions Category: illegal immigration Opinions Category: nuclear weapon Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.